<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath of selfishness by GhostlyKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971885">Aftermath of selfishness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyKing/pseuds/GhostlyKing'>GhostlyKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, good soul food, new video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyKing/pseuds/GhostlyKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially just a good fluffy fic that takes place after the newest Sanders Sides video. SPOILERS AHEAD!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janus/Remus, deceit/remus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath of selfishness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus sunk out and popped into the dark side's living room. He took a deep breath before flopping onto the couch and squealing out of pure joy. He relaxed for a moment then snuggled into a pillow that he had installed a heating pad into. He felt the happiest he had in years. </p>
<p>He was snapped from his peacefulness by the sound of whistling. “Oh, there you are Janus. How did things go?” ,he recognized the voice instantly as Remus. The other side sat down next to him and started to gently rub his back. </p>
<p>Janus shot up still clutching the pillow. “It was great actually! I-they-we- I have at least a bit more say in things. And they know my name!” ,after that Remus started to tune him out. He didn’t mean to be rude but he didn’t need to know the details. What he did know is that Janus is happy and that’s all that mattered. Janus had on a smile that brightened up his whole face. The kind that had to be genuine.</p>
<p>As Janus rambled on and on excitedly Remus eased him into a comfortable position. Remus was laid back against the arm rest with Janus curled up in his lap with Remus playing with his hair, hat tossed carelessly aside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>